Happy Snowggletog
by TheMysteriousDragonGirl
Summary: Feliz Snoggletog!


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chimuelo entro a la habitación donde se hallaba su amado jinete abrazado a una pequeña criatura, lo observo por un rato admirando el cabello castaño pelirrojo, la suave y pálida piel, su hermosa cara llena de pequeñas pequitas con sus hermosos ojos verde que aunque sus párpados estaban cerrados sabía lo que ellos ocultaban, y por último su delgado, pequeño y frágil cuerpo que por poco se rinde al dar a luz a la otra criatura de al lado, ja se hubieran reído al ver como chimuelo, tan preocupado por la delicadeza con la que hay que tratar a su jinete, se dio cuenta de lo que ese tal frost le había echo. Claro que no fue peor que esa noche en la cueva, nada puede ser peor que ese sentimiento, porque de hecho el pudo sentir como los latidos del corazón de su jinete sé paraba y poco a poco se iba para no volver a este mundo./div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chimuelo movió la cabeza varias veces para descartarse de esos recuerdos y se acercó suavemente al castaño para asegurarse que no le pasaba nada. Al cabo de unos segundos camino hasta el otro lado de la cama para observar la pequeña criatura que el castaño tenía agarrado, era un niño de complexión delgada como la de sus padres, piel pálida pero no como la del peli blanco ya que eso ya es una exageración para el, sino como la de su lindo jinete, también tenía rasgos faciales parecidos a los dos, era sorprendente como ese pequeño niño era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, su cabello era negro por culpa de pitch que le lanzó un hechizo a hipo, pero gracias a Gothi todo puedo terminar y hipo no volvió a tener pesadillas por las noches, pues claro en ese momento no tenían idea de que hipo llevaba dentro de el a este niño, que término con el cabello negro y ojos marrones como los de jack antes de morir.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"¿Cómo sabe eso? Larga historia ya que después de varios días buscando a jack que había desaparecido después de una pelea, dragon y jinete llegaron al palacio de los dientes y encontraron a Fairy que les enseño las memorias del jack pasado. Pero después de encontrarlas y verlas un par de veces pudieron dar con el lugar en donde probablemente jack se encontraba.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Hipo casi muere del frío al llegar a aquel lugar pero el castaño se olvidó del frío cuando vio a jack llorando en el borde de un lago, al final terminaron explicándose muchas cosas para finalizar la charla con una agitada noche. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chimuelo vio detenidamente a los ojos del niño, ahora ya completamente abiertos mirándolo.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Recordaba perfectamente como había odiado a el pequeño hace no mucho tiempo ya que como es hijo de un espíritu tuvo un rápido desarrollo... Fairy dice que crece tan rápido porque el esta llegando a la edad en donde se convierte en inmortal y para de crecer para ser como su padre, un espíritu.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Pues sí, chimuelo y jack odiaron al niño que casi mata a lo más preciado de sus vidas, pero después de que hipo le explicará que el no tenía la culpa y que pararan de sentir eso hacia el y obviamente después de crecer, los dos pudieron ver como era el peli negro y que nunca tubo males intenciones, lo comenzaron a querer y después de poco tiempo a amar.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"El pelinegro se zafo del agarre de su 'mamá' y bajo despacio de la cama y poso su mano en la nariz de chimuelo que soplo sabiendo que al niño le hacía cosquillas, camino hasta la cama y arropo al pelirrojo para después darle un beso.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina en donde el niño vio a un joven peliblanco de preciosos y profundos ojos azules.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"- buenos días papi- div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"El nombrado camino donde el pequeño y lo abrazo y luego lo cargo para llevarlo a la cocina.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-que te parece si le hacemos el desayuno a mami!- pregunto el peliblanco. El pequeño entre sus brazos zarandeo un poco el suéter del guardián dando griticos de emoción.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-shhhhh Hiro con calma, no queremos que Hic se de cuenta y arruinar la sorpresa, cierto?-div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-cierto pa- dijo hiro un poco más bajo, casi susurrando y se bajó de los brazos de su padre para ir por los ingredientes.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Unos deliciosos waffles para desayunar serían perfectos para hic.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Jack y Hiro comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para ellos tres y obviamente a Chimuelo también.div 


End file.
